User blog:GREAT BEAST 99/How to counter golem beatdown
Today, i'll be telling everyone, specifically people who are in arena 6 or above and people who are just starting to witness golem, how to counter this annoying deck: GOLEM BEATDOWN Now, the golem itself is an OP epic that many people hate. Golem beatdown is being used a lot in higher arenas, and with other cards, like Night Witch, Wizard, Baby Drag, Mega minion, etc, it can be overwhelming to counter this mighty deck. Now, just before I manifest the tips, I would like to say that golem beatdown is not a "nooby" deck. It requires a lot of skill and you need to know how to use your cards effectively. Anyways, let's get started: 1. Make sure you have a good defense In order to get rid of the mighty golem, you need to have a good building that can shrivel it to ashes, like the inferno tower. People like me are always more on the defensive side of a match than offense. Using a strong building like the inferno tower can wreck a golem in 4 seconds. However, if opponents have spells like zap and lightning, then you're screwed. That is why there needs to be something else other than a building. 2. Have something to get rid of the supports This is an extremely important part of countering any heavy deck. Even if you take out the tank with ease, the supports can still shrivel your tower, and even possibly destroy it. An easy way to counter this is something many newcomers don't know: rocketnado. For those who are in arena 6, it is pretty likely that you have the rocket. What the rocket nado does is that it clusters all supports and the tank in one area, while the rocket destroys all supports, and damages the tank. If you don't have tornado, as that is an epic, using another card like freeze can do the exact same thing, only that you have to be more careful in applying it. Exenado, for people in higher arenas, can also be useful. But beware that the opponent might have something to wipe out the executioner. Wiznado can also be useful Another tip is that you can use defensive cards like musketeer, wizard, witch, and swarms like minion horde or skarmy. However, if the opponent has zap, arrows, and/or lightning, which are three very important spells in this deck, than you will possibly have a tower destroyed. Rocketnado or freezenado is safer and can't be "countered". In addition, lightning can be used, but be aware it only targets 3, and costs 6 elixir. 3. If buildings like elixir collector are placed, destroy it The elixir collector is so useful in this deck. It generates elixir so fast, and thus your opponent might have two tanks in which you have to counter, like golemloon, double prince golem, or even larrygolem. That is why it is important that you have something to destroy the elixir collector, whether it is poison, fireball, or any other spell that can halt that building for a positive elixir trade. Only do this when after you have countered a first push, as then you know that your opponent is not deceiving you. 4. Start a push on the other lane This is SO risky, so don't attempt it unless your experienced. However, starting an opposing push can actually be beneficial. Starting a heavy push on the other lane will cause you opponent to use their supports that were originally intended to support the golem. If you have defensive troops and/or spells like fireball, arrows, poison, or lightning, then you'll get the crown first. However, make sure you only do this in double elixir, and make sure you have a defensive building like the inferno tower to take care of a lone golem. If this strategy screws up, then you will be at no elixir. That is why you must be careful when you deploy that push. A much safer alternative is already described, but this one is a true case of high-risk, high-reward. 5. Make sure you have enough elixir by the double elixir round Many, many golem decks only start at the double elixir round, as that is the time when elixir will generate at sonic speed. That is why you should have enough elixir to deploy combinations like rocketnado or freezenado, as those cost 9 and 10 elixir, respectively. DON'T START A PUSH UNTIL YOU HAVE COUNTERED THE OPPONEN'TS PUSH. Also, having enough elixir can cause you to counter the push with supports, and this will give you a chance to start an opposing push. 6. Make sure you counter supports after the rocketnado Even if you decimated the supports, the opponent may very well have some elixir to add more. That is why using last- minute spells like fireball, arrows, zap, and/or poison can be vital. Make sure you do this effectively, and make sure you have your defensive building at high health. Anyways, this is it! If you guys have any suggestions, make sure to tell me down below. Anyways, I hope that this was useful for newcomers, and maybe even higher-leveled people. Category:Blog posts